


salt-sea

by fallenidol_453



Category: Mythica (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, I have no excuse I just wanted to get this out of my system, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for the final film, i wrote this in one day please spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 18:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19658470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: Cradled in the arms of her companions, Marek’s last thought before death is of a house by the sea.





	salt-sea

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Mythica or its characters, I'm only here to play in the sandbox for a few minutes.
> 
> I also may or may not have watched the last movie first, then looped around to watch the other four after purchasing that sweet, sweet DVD with all five movies inside. Whoops.

Marek had never seen the ocean before. The water lapping at her feet, the seaweed on the beach, the salt-sea air on her face... it’s a good feeling that’s different than the dusty landscape and necromancy magic of before. She looks out at the most stunning sunrise-sunset she’s ever seen, and maybe Dagen was right: they could live here. Recover. Love each other.

Dagen is no fisherman; he hopelessly casts his net and stabs the water with a harpoon - or spear, or whatever Marek thinks he's holding - and only brings in enough to feed them both. She teases him and they both laugh about it.

She has a dim recollection of little quarter elf babies, with their tiny pointed ears. Hadn't Dagen talked about that once upon a time, to lighten her spirits? Maybe they could fill the void left behind by their unknown fathers and dead mothers, if they felt ready enough.

Vague recollections of the quest that brought her here linger, but the fear and pain and uncertainty blow away with every breath of the salt-sea air. There's enough love and laughter and contentment here to offset whatever misery she'd felt then.

-

Cradled in the arms of her companions, Marek’s last thought before death is of a house by the sea.

It's a beautiful dream.


End file.
